One Day at A Time
by AwkwardAwesomeness
Summary: Emily-Centric One-Shots
1. First

Song: Remembering Sunday- All Time Low

 _Ittalics means memory_

She woke up in a cold sweat, panting from a recurring nightmare. Her head was throbbing, like her brain was pounding against her skull. She turned her body, now hanging her legs of her bed. Looking down she sees a bottle of vodka half empty, picking it up she drank the rest until it was finished, letting it fall the the floor with a semi-loud thud. She ran her hands through her dark hair a few times before looking at her clock. 2:13 A.M., it read. Next to her clock was a picture of her, her a someone else, her and another girl. A blonde. They looked _happy_ , she squinted her eyes at the picture before looking around her room there were pictures of the two of them together everywhere. She wanted to know who she was. No, she _had_ to know. So she put on her shoes, grabed one of the many picture on her wall, and left.

 _"I'm not eating that." She stated firmly, the disgust evident on her face. "Come on, Em" she pushed "just try it, and if you don't like it I'll make something else." She had been trying to make Emily eat french toast, but she didn't like it so she had to convince her. Emily gave her a look "Fine." She huffed out, irritated with herself she let her win. French toast was now her favorite food._

It was like her body was on auto-pilot takeing her to a familiar, yet unfamiliar place. A large house flawless gray paint, nice stainless windows. She examined the house a little more before walking up the wooden steps, the made a creaking noise every time her foot hit a step. She knocked on the door.

 _She knocked on the door. "Hey." Emily greeted simply when the door opened. The girl offered a smile in return. "Come in." They both walked in. "Nice place." Emily offered looking around. The girl rolled her eyes and muttered a small 'sure. She led Emily upstairs with with a devilish grin, walking in her room, hurriedly slamming the door in her face. "What was that for?" Emily asked through the door. "You seriously didn't think think I'd let you in my room did you?" She asked rhetorically. Emily could tell she was smirking. "So I'll wait out here?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "That you will."_

When no one answered the door she banged on it, loudly. She banged on the door until the next door neighbor opened the door, panicked. "What are you doing?!" She yelled, "Its almost three in the morning!" Emily's eyes widened, she stumbled over what to say finally, she walked over to the neighbors house and gave her the picture "Have you seen this girl?" The lady studied the picture "Oh sweety," she said to her sadly, the anger on her face quickly disolved into sadness. "She doesn't live here." When she looked into Emily's eyes she saw the disappointment and offered a small I'm sorry. She walked off the porch as it was starting to rain, since she didn't have a jacket she had to walk with her arms bare.

 _"I love you." Emily said to her unexpectedly looking into her eyes. The girl smiled sadly, "No you don't." She whispered, it was so low she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't listening for it. "I-" Emily started but was cut off. "You don't love me because I don't believe in love. I mean, yeah it exists for some people but I stopped believing a long time ago." The years had already started to fall before she finished her sentence. She expected Emily to leave, but instead, she hugged her. "I do love you, you know."_

The rain had soaked Emily's whole body. Her lips curved into an almost smile, _'Ali loved the rain_ she thought. Then it hit her. Hard. Why she can't think straight, why she can't remeber anything, and more importantly, why she couldn't remember her. She started to cry, then fell to the ground on her knee letting out a heart shattering sob. "Why?" She screamed up at the sky. She dropped her for head to the cold, wet ground. "Why." She whispered, defeated.

 _"Hello?" She answered the phone, grinning. It was Ali. "Hello?" She said again. "Emily?" A voice questioned. "Yeah." She answered confused, it was Jason, Alison's brother. "She's gone." He said vaguely. "What?" Ali always told her she wanted to run away. Had she finally done it? "She's Dead."_


	2. Second

Song: Check Yes, Juliet- We The Kings

 _Italics are memories and song lyrics, I'm not gonna be an asshole and insult your intelligence telling you which is which. Hope you like it took me a while._

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Spencer asks Emily.

"I don't see anything wrong with what we're doing." Aria shrugs, chiming in for Emily's benefit.

"See," Emily's says motioning in Aria direction. "This, this right here is support from friends." She throws a look in Spencer's direction, "And you aren't being supportive."

Spencer rolls her eyes, "That's because we're throwing pebbles at Alison DiLaurentis's window, so you can get her attention." Alison DiLaurentis, Rosewood Highs sweetheart. Her grades are great making her almost as smart as Spencer or Mona. She's nice to everyone and not to mention she's extremely pretty. Emily's been crushing on her for weeks. Their only conversations were short, but Emily said she felt a connection and wants to get to know her.

"Oh come on Spence," Aria say's walking over to where Spencer is standing to give her a nudge, "I think it's romantic."

"Thanks, Tiny Tot." Emily says to Aria for coming to her defence. Aria rolls her eyes at the Nick name.

"I would be totally fine with this if we weren't being drowned in rain or if Hanna were here."

Emily smirks at her, "You're only saying that because you've developed a little crush on our Hanna." Hanna, the fourth member of their group. She had recently gotten out of a relationship with her ex, Caleb Rivers after he moved to California to be with his mother. They all helped her through it, but Spencer was able to relate to her because she and her ex-boyfriend Toby broke up after he joined the police force. Now they attached by the hip. Emily and Aria have a bet going on how long it will take for them to get together.

Spencer's cheeks burn red, and Aria giggles before her eyes widen. "She's coming."

Emily drops the rock that she was getting ready to throw. And grins up at the window.

"Hey Alison."

"Its raining."

They say it at the same time causing Alison to laugh. "And I'm trying to study." she adds. Then she closes the window. "Wow," Spencer goes to stand in front of Emily "Emily Fields being turned down by a girl. Shocking."

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes she throw a few more rocks. "I'm not leaving until you come outside!" She yells up at her. The last one ends up breaking the window. They all look at each other before screaming sorry and jumping into Spencer's bushes and on her lawn.

 _Check yes Juliet_

 _Are you with me?_

 _Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

 _I won't go until you come outside_

"I'm so sorry, Alison." Emily apologizes again, following her through Rosewood Highs hallway.

"I told you it was fine, Em-"

"No, it's not fine. Let me make it up to you." She gives Alison an exaggerated pouty face, leaning next to Alison's now opened locker.

Alisons eyes run over Emily a few times, clad in her black skinny jeans, white Vans, and a 'We The Kings' band tee. _She looks kinda cute_ , she thinks to herself.

"We The Kings, huh?" Alison questions. Emilys eyebrows scrunch in confusion before she looks down at her shirt realizing what she's talking about. "Oh yeah, they're one of my favorite bands."

Alison looks at her again, "How do you plan on making up for breaking my window?"

"Come by The Brew at around 7 and I'll tell you." She winks, and walks away to meet with her friends before class.

Alison can't help but smile. She mutters an 'unbelieveable'.

"What was that about?" Her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal asked walking up her locker two down from Alison's.

"I honestly don't know."

 _Check yes Juliet_

 _Kill the limbo_

 _I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

 _There's no turning back for us tonight_

"You came!" Emily walks up to Alison beaming with excitement. She's wearing the same thing she had earlier except she has a black apron tied around her waist and a medium sized white towel slung over her shoulder.

"I did." She goes to sit down but Emily stops her. "What are you doing?" Alison raises an eyebrow, "Sitting down. I thought we were gonna have coffee."

"Nope. My shift just ended, we are gonna do something totally awesome. Coffees cool, but not as fun as what we're about to do." She walks behind the counter, shoving her apron and towel on the shelf under the cash register. She pops her head to the back, "Zack, I'm leaving." Not bothering to hear a response she guided Alison out of the Brew.

 _Lace up your shoes_

 _Eh oh eh oh_

 _Here's how we do_

"This was your fun idea." Alison asked her, confused as to why they were on the roof of the school.

"Yeah." She simply replies.

"Seems a little lame."

"Its not lame" she quickly defends, "If you had let me finish, I would have told you what we're doing up here." Emily looks at Alison. "How's your arm?" She questions casually.

Alison whips her head over at Emily. "What?"

"How well can you throw?" She clarified.

Alison squints her eyes. She never really thought about it. She didn't have to throw anything except in P.E, but she rarely participated. A charming smile could get her out of a lot.

"Never mind. You'll probably do well with what we're doing." Emily says, walking around what Alison assumed to be a generator. Emily came back, holding a few cartons of eggs balanced in her right hand, and using her left hand to hug a bowl of apples to her stomach.

"Emily?" Alison asks skeptically, watching as she lines the items up on the ledge, "What are we doing?"

"We," she announces, stepping up to stand on the ledge, "Are going to throw food items at unsespecting citizens."

Alison laughed, waiting for Emily to tell her she was joking, but the comment never came. She was comepletely serious. "No." She said firmly, "I'm not gonna throw food at people from a roof."

"Come on." She shrugged, hoping of the ledge with ease, walking over to Alison, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "They say that in every movie right before something terrible happens."

"But with me nothing ever goes wrong." Emily assured her. When Alison didn't respond she continued, "My friends and I do it all the time, and we haven't been caught not once."

"Really? Why?"

Emily chuckled walking over to grab an Apple out of the bowl before throwing in at a jogger. She had the biggest smile on her face watching him fall to the ground, and rub his right thigh. "That is reason number one we started doing this; it's fucking hilarious when some night time jogger asshole gets hit by an apple because he thinks he's better than other joggers, all night time joggers are total dicks." She smiled at Alison before turning her attention back to the guy she hit. "That's what you get for jogging at night, Asshole!" She shouts to the guy as he starts to run away. "Reason number two," she says turning back to Alison, holding up two fingers, "is because it blows off steam."

"Wow." Alison's phone makes a buzzing sound, signaling she got a message. "My mom just texted me, I have to get going."

"Really? Its only a little before 8."

"My parents like it when I'm home before dark." She explains. Alison starts to leave but Emily stops her by putting both hands on her shoulder. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere until you throw an apple or egg at some millennial asshole."

"But-" she starts but Emily cuts her off "No buts. Go. Now." Alison gives her a look. "Please." Emily adds.

She rolls her eyes before muttering a barely audible 'okay'.

 _Run, baby, run_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _They'll tear us apart_

 _If you give them the chance_

They had so much fun, Alison ended up missing her curfew. Emily drove her home apoligizing profusely. To which Alison responded with a no problem or don't worry about and things of that nature. Emily walked Alison to her door, asking her for her number when they reached the door. Alison gave it to her along with a kiss on the cheek and a thank you. Emily didn't leave until Alison was in the house. Walking back to her car she heard yelling and winced, slightly because she was most likely the reason Alison was being reprimanded. On the way home Emily thought a lot about what she was feeling. There was a lot she couldn't explain, like why every time she was around the blonde she felt butterflies in her stomach or an overwhelming need to impress her. Or why she wanted to take her out and tell her she's beautiful everyday. She wanted- No she _needed_ to do that.

 _Don't sell your heart_

 _Don't say we're not meant to be_

 _Run, baby, run_

 _Forever we'll be_

 _You and me_

 _ **EMILY:** Come to the window._ Emily texted.

 _ **ALISON:** Don't throw a rock at me._ She responded after about twenty seconds.

"Ha-ha very funny." Emily said sarcastically, sliding her phone in her back pocket, when Alison opened her window.

"I'm sorry, but you walked right into that one." She smirked. "What are you doing here anyway? I'm grounded."

"We're going to Noel Khans pool party." Emily answered her, like it was no big deal. It was nearing the end of their junior year. The weather had been really nice lately, so Noel decided he should have a party at his cabin that has a lake, before the Pennsylvania weather started to change.

"No we're not. Didn't you hear me? I'm grounded."

Emily shrugged, "Sneak out."

"What? My parents are downstairs what do you expect me to do? Walk out the door and tell them I'm going to a party?" Her tone was sharp. Emily wasn't use to that.

"No. You go downstairs tell them you're tired and lock your bedroom door."

"How do you suppose I get down?"

Emily looked around for a little bit before answering, "Jump."

"You're not serious." She says when she sees the look on Emily's face.

"Trust me, please." She pleaded.

Alison rolls her eyes "I'll be right back."

 _Check yes Juliet_

 _I'll be waiting_

 _Wishing, wanting_

 _Yours for the taking_

 _Just sneak out_

 _And don't tell a soul goodbye_

"What are you doing?!" Emily yells up at the youngest DiLaurentis's widow for the fourth time. And like the other times, no answer.

Emily rolls her eyes before taking her phone out of her back pocket. Then it hit her, a yellow two piece bathing suit. The bottoms landed in her right shoulder and the top landed on the ground in front of her feet. She slipped her phone back into her pocket, removing the bottoms with her left hand and bending down to pick up the top. She held the top above her head, looking at Alison who was poking her head out the window. "Nice!" She smirked up at her. Alison rolled her eyes. Pushing up the window all the way before sitting on the ledge. "I'm about to jump, Emily." She warns. "I trust you."

 _Check yes Juliet_

 _Here's the countdown_

 _Three, two, one, now fall in my arms_

 _Now they can change the locks_

 _Don't let them change your mind_

They arrived at Noel's party, perfectly unscathed. To Emily's surprise, the blonde was extremely light. When Alison fell in her arms she laughed about how she was holding a feather, earning a quick jab to the shoulder. Alison followed Emily's into Noel's cabin. Emily offered to hold her bikini. Some of the other people at the party looked at her funny, not expecting to see the schools good girl there. They stopped a few times so Emily could greet people. She was one of the most popular girls in school she was one the best female athlete's and she was an all around fun person. Emily led her to downstairs bathroom, handing her the swim wear. "You can change in here, I'll be waiting outside the door the whole time." She assured her. Alison nodded as Emily closed the door. Since she was getting ready for bed before Emily kidnapped her, she was wearing blue PINK sweatpants and a grey tank top, Emily have her a good to throw over until they got to the party.

"Wow," Emily stared at Alison in her bikini, "Y-You look awesome." She stuttered, wrapping her right arm around Alison's neck, walking her to the back where the lake is. When they reached the lake Emily peeled off her plain white shirt, and black leggings, throwing them behind her somewhere on the ground. Revealing a black bikini.

She grabbed Alsions hand, walking toward the lake, "Ready?" She asks, smiling ear to ear.

"Ready." Alison smiles back just as wide.

 _Lace up your shoes_

 _Eh oh eh oh_

 _Here's how we do_

Alison sat in one of the many fold up chairs along the lake, a fluffy grey towl wrapped around her shoulders, drinking a bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade, (which she had been nursing since she sat down) watching Emily race Noel and Spencer in the lake, winning every time. Alison couldn't help the smile growing on her face, hearing a tipsy Emily scream at Noel and Spencer, telling them that they 'Fucking suck' at swimming. If it were anyone else screaming profanity aloud anywhere near her, she'd most likely leave. But when Emily did it, it was cute, her dopey smile and slightly red cheeks. There was just something about her that made everything so cute and fun. She wanted to know more about Emily Fields. More importantly, why she was so _attracted_ to her, there surely has to be a reason.

 _Run, baby, run_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _They'll tear us apart_

 _If you give them the chance_

Alison sat in her room thinking about Emily. It became a daily thing between the two girls, Emily would go to Alison's house around 10 to pick her up and they wouldn't be back until 1. Emily would take her to do a bunch of fun things like midnight movies, where they'd sit in the back row and throw popcorn at people who probably didn't deserve it. Or when they wanted to have a chill night, Emily would take her to Spencer's barn and Alison would hang out with her friends. Sometimes the two would just watch movies at Emily's house, getting to know each other a little better each time. Once, on a Friday, Emily took her to Philly to see a concert at the Wells Fargo center. They didn't get back until around 3 a.m. So, they just crashed at Emily's. Alison knew that she had feeling for the other girl, they hung out all the time and Emily would make her fall even further with each joke or when they terrorize undeserving citizens. Emily would carry her books at school and let her fall asleep with her head in her lap in the library during free period. Sometimes after school Alison would sit and watch Emily's swim practice while doing homework. She remembered a conversation she had with the brunette a few days prior.

 _"Ya know," Emily started off, "When I carry your books or when you come watch me practice, people might start to assume we're together." Alison looked at her one eyebrow arched, "Is that a problem? I mean, we're not."_

 _"No No, that's definitely not the problem, because I have a massive crush on you like, super huge, like to the moon and ba-"_

 _"I get it." Alison ducks her head, hiding her blush._

 _"The thing is, I'm already out, so I don't care what people think about you and I. But you aren't even gay, and I care about what people think of you, Alison, because some people are still not warming up to the idea of gay people and I don't want people to stop being your friend or stop talking to you because of some rumor." Her voice was so genuine, it took everything in her to not push Emily against a locker at kids her. Hard._

Was she in _...love._

 _Don't sell your heart_

 _Don't say we're not meant to be_

 _Run, baby, run_

 _Forever we'll be_

 _You and me_

Then it happened.

They were caught.

By her **_father_**. Her fucking jackass of a father caught her sneaking back in the house.

Emily took Alison back to her house around 2 while her dad was down stairs getting water. He was extremely disappointed in her. She was told she had to leave the door open, come straight home after school, and worst of all she couldn't see or talk to Emily anymore. Or as her father would say 'that girl'. So saying that school was hell the next day was an understatement. She had to avoid Emily all day which was really hard, considering they shared three classes and had the same free period. During class she sat as far away from Emily as possible, spent lunch in the library, and sat in an empty classroom during free period.

This went on for a week before Alison got tired of not talking to her, and laughing with her. She got tired of not being with her. There was a janitors closet on the shortcut Emily took to her chemistry class. Alison stood in there, waiting for Emily to come down the hall. When she saw her, she hurriedly opened the door, snatching Emily from her path.

"What the _FUCK?!_ " She screeched, startled.

"Hey, Em." Alison responded casually, trying not to laugh at Emily's reaction.

" _Hey, Em?_ " She mimicked as a questing, "You pull me in a closet after not speaking to me for a _week_ , and your go to move is to scare the shit out of me and say ' _Hey, Em'!?'_ She was breathing heavily, staring at Alison, the girl she had been trying to get in touch with for a week.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do." She frowned looking down at the floor, saddened by Emily's tone.

Emily goes to respond, but Alison cut her off.

"I like you," Emily's eyes widened as she opens her mouth to speak, but is cut off yet again, "I like you a lot. I've been avoiding you because my parents said I couldn't talk to you and also because- because" she sighed, "I was afraid of liking you. I was afraid that liking you would change my life forever."

"Ali-" Emily starts but Alison continues to ramble.

"I like your face, I like your eyes, I like your voice, I like your hair, I like it when you let me go to sleep on your lap, I like your friends, I like it when you take me places, I like it when you complement me and I like-"

Warm, soft, smooth lips were on hers, Alison gasped, causing Emily to push her tongue into her mouth, earning a breathy whimper. Emily pulled away, a love drunk smile on her face.

"I like you too, Ali."

They kissed again.

 _We're flying through the night_

 _We're flying through the night_

 _Way up high,_

 _The view from here is getting better with_

 _You by my side_

 ** _SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I WAS BUSY AND WHAT NOT. HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS HAPPY ONE? COMMENT SONGS BELOW IF I CAN GET A STORY FROM IT I'LL USE IT. THANKS FOR READING._** **_THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE REALLY DIFFERENT._**


	3. Third

Song: Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez

* * *

"Have you heard?" Emily's partner, Toby asks her, running up beside her, they were on their way to the conference room.

"Have I heard what?"

"Alison DiLaurentis escaped last night."

"No," Emily scrunched her eyebrows, racking her brain for the name but nothing came up, "Who's that?"

He stared at her like she had three heads, "How do you not know who Alison DiLaurentis is?"

She shrugged "I don't know, who is she?"

"She's some psycho chick obsessed with dolls and torture."

* * *

"This is her?" Emily stared at the case file in front of her, surprised. It was a girl, her shiny blonde hair slightly messy, heart shaped face, baby blue eyes, and plump, pink lips. She took her mug shot with a smirk on her face. Like she knew she was gonna escape.

"Yup." Hanna leans back in her chair, popping the 'P'. No one in their right mind thought Hanna was going to become a cop, but turns out she makes a kick ass detective.

"But she's so young," She looked up, eyes squinted, "How old is she?"

"Uh..." Aria, the profiler, sitting across from Emily, looked at her notebook, "19."

"Are you serious?" Emily looked around at everyone: Spencer, the D.A, was pacing while chewing on her pen, Hanna had her feet perched up on the table, twirling her long blonde hair between two fingers, Aria, had a pout on her face staring at her notebook, deep in thought, Toby leaned against the wall, looking at Emily, chewing on a blue pen.

Spencer stopped pacing to shoot a glare in her direction, "Yes, Emily and the mentally impaired night staff let her escape police custody!" She hissed.

"Hey, I'm on the night staff." Hanna whined.

"See, my point exactly."

"It wasn't my fault, don't eat down my throat."

Everyone turned to give her a look, "Jump. Hanna," Aria said, "The expression is jump down my throat."

She scoffed "Eat, jump, whatever. All I know is that it wasn't my fault."

"Well it-"

"Enough with the arguing, I'll take this one." Emily cut the argument short, knowing how long it could be until they finally got there shit together.

Toby raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure? She's like a crazy super genius, they call her the Mad Hatter.

"Yeah." she answered confidently, "I got this."

* * *

Emily sat on a bar stool, drinking her second jack and coke, staring down at the file. She had done as much research on the 'Mad Hatter' as she could. Apparently, she'd been sent to Radley when she was 11 after she almost murdered her twin sister Courtney, by trying to drowning her in a pool. When she was 8, she used one of their kitchen knives to kill their dog. She did all kinds of crazy things, like trying to set her back yard on fire, and flooding the bathroom on purpose, buts those were just minor things. Her parents thought it would be a good idea to get her some help. So, they took her to a specialist. Turns out she was a genius, a manipulative genius. When she was 16, they found out she had antisocial personality disorder. It was on record she snuck out of Radley a few time before she snuck out for good. She kidnapped people, but never hurt them, she just damaged them beyond repair, driving most of the people she kidnapped to suicide. She killed her mom, dad, sister and brother just recently. Those were the charges, four counts of first degree murder. Spencer was going to go for the death penalty when Alison was expected to show up for court, but she escaped. She was going to be the first person since 1962 to be executed in Pennsylvania, against their will

"Another?" The bartender asked.

Emily pushed her glass in front of the bartender, "Yeah."

She drank her drink, staring at the file.

"Is this seat taken?" Emily looked over, it was a cute blonde, taking the seat anyway.

"Now it is." She smiled slightly.

The woman laughed, "What's your name?"

She turned to the woman, eyes squinted, looking her up and down, she had on a simple, red dress that reached mid thigh and hugged her curves.

"Emily." She finally answered, she figured that it wouldn't hurt if this person knew her name. "Yours?"

"Samara." She put and elbow on the bar, and propped her head in her left hand, "What do you have there?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing," she dismissed, closing the manilla folder, "Just work."

They got to talking and eventually decided to head back to Samara's place.

Emily payed the bartender, looking into her eyes, _'Why does she seem so familiar?'_ Emily thought.

* * *

Emily returned to the bar for the next 3 months a few times a week, sometimes she would take someone home with her, other times she would go home alone. She still had no luck finding Alison DiLaurentis. All her leads were dead ends.

"Still on that case." The bartender noted, handing Emily her usual drink.

"Its been three months." She sighed.

"I know." The bartender replied. Emily looked up at her.

Emily put her head in her hands for a good measure then looked up at the bartender, "I never got your name."

"I know."

"Are you gonna tell me or..." Emily trailed, something seemed so off about this night, she just couldn't pinpoint the exact feeling.

"Nope."

Emily started to get feeling that some crazy shit was about to go down, studying the bartenders face, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

She smirked, "No."

She knew she recognized her, it was just the smirk that gave her away. She went to talk but she felt tired, the bartender still head a smirk on her face.

 _"You're Alison DiLaurentis!"_ She wanted to scream, it was like her limbs gave out, she couldn't speak. Next she knew she was being pushed in the back of a car, then, surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Emily woke up, disoriented, bright lights shining in her face, one question burning in her brain:

 _"What the hell happened?!"_

Emily looked around the room, there should be something, anything, to give her the slightest clue to what happened before she ended up chained to a chair in a room she's never been in before.

With her eyes still blurry, she saw a figure standing in the doorway, it was slowly coming closer. Then she saw the light shining of of the familiar blonde hair.

"You're finally awake," Emily finally got her eyes to focus and realized who it was. Alison DiLaurentis. "Thank God," She smirked, "thought you were dead for a second."

Emily just stared at her, not sure if she should speak, but she did know one thing: Alison DiLaurentis is a crazy bitch.

* * *

Emily didnt know how long she's been in this foreign place, but she knew she wanted to get out.

Alison didn't really do anything too crazy, well if kidnapping and locking someone up against their own will wasn't too crazy, then yeah, nothing too crazy. Alison unlocked the handcuff on her right arm for when she brought Emily meals. Every thing seemed to be as normal as it could be for a hostage situation.

Alison opened the big metal door, allowing light to shine through causing Emily to close and shield her eyes. "Way too bright." She thought.

Emily expected Alison to drop a meal off and go, usually when Alison brought her meals they tasted funny and she felt funny after she's eaten. Alison started walking towards her, steering off, walking over to the other side of the room, grabbing a fold up chair, placing it directly in front of Emily.

Alison plopped down on the chair, folding her legs, staring intently at Emily, her face showing zero emotion. Emily on the other was trying to copy the look on Alison's face, but failed miserably. Alison could see right through her. She was terrified.

"You intrigue me." Alison said.

 _"I intrigue you?"_ Emily repeated. She expected Alison to try to brain wash it or electrocute her or something even more crazy.

"Yeah, you're different."

 _"I'm different?"_

"Do you have some sort of hearing problem?" Alison snapped, her blue eyes blazing. "Can you please shut the hell up and let me talk."

Emily jaw dropped, Alison's personality changed in seconds, "O-Okay."

Alison smiled brightly "Thanks."

 _"Alison DiLaurentis really is a crazy bitch."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"What was running through your mind when you found out your dad died?"

Emily froze, "I didn't tell you that."

"No," Alison walked closer to Emily, her gaze, taunting, "but I asked."

"You don't have the right to ask me anything." her voice was confident, but she was petrified.

Alison laughed darkly, "Have you forgotten where you are? Or, are those pills tripping you up?"

Emily suspected Alison put something in her food, but thinking and knowing were two different things, and knowing made her feel worse.

"I own you," She continued, "I have the right to ask you anything I want."

She was really close to Emily's face, she could smell the mint on Alison's breath.

"You have nothing. You are nothing." Her voice was low and menacing, "You're just as worthless as anyone else. I own you."

The words struck Emily hard, "You don't own me."

Alison smirked as she stood up straight, "Oh yeah," she looked around, "because you seem to be the only one chained to a chair, taking pain killers everyday with her water." She raised her voice everytime she said a word.

"You're a bitch! ." Emily retorted, she was seething. "A crazy bitch!"

Alison still had that stupid smirk on her face. She moved to sit on Emily's lap, putting her mouth really close to Emily's ear, whispering. "So what if I'm crazy, The best people are."


	4. Fourth

When I Get Home, You're So Dead- Mayday Parade (Announcement at the end)

* * *

"I can't believe we did this."

"Oh god. My parents are gonna kill me."

"This can't be happening."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

* * *

Alison DiLaurentis can easily be described in the 3 B's: Blonde, Beautiful, and Bitchy. She ruins lives. She's the person that everyone is afraid of, specifically, afraid of what she can do. Well you know what they say; The sweetest smiles hold the darkest secrets.

 **[Hanna's Secret]**

Hanna Marin, the girl with vibrant blue eyes, once known as Hefty Hanna by the entire student body, is angry. She shouldn't be angry about anything. Right? Wrong, very wrong. She was thin now and she styled her hair differently. She was just as pretty as Alison, maybe even prettier. That was the part Alison didn't think about when she helped Hanna lose weight, so she had to knock her down a peg. Alison told everyone how Hanna lost the weight, now all the looks she got were looks of pity or looks of disgust. So what, she had bulimia, it's not like she still does it, she's healthy now. Of course that didn't matter, especially when Alison sent a mass text about how Hefty Hanna regurgitates like a bird.

 **[Spencer's Secret]**

Spencer Hastings, golden girl, most promising student at Rosewood High. Well, that was until her parents found out about her 'little' drug problem. So what? She had a problem with adderall, but don't worry, she had it all under control. She was taking the correct amount a day, occasionally taking breaks on weekends. Alison expressed her concerns about Spencer's drug use to the Hastings. She wasn't concerned, she was bitch. Spencer got shipped away to rehab for an entire summer. And everyone knew, thanks to Alison DiLaurentis

 **[Aria's Secret]**

Aria Montgomery, wore kind of funny clothes but they work for her, the epitome of adorableness, amazing artist, amazing writer. Turns out she was getting a little help. Taking the phrase 'Like father, Like daughter'. To a whole new level. She was dating their brand new english teacher, Ezra, or as the rest of his student called him, Mr. Fitz. Maybe he had a thing for younger girls, Alison would know, she was one of them. But, this isn't about her. Aria and Ezra actually make a really cute couple, they're just 6 years apart. Alison and Aria were paired together for a project. While Aria was in the bathroom, Alison heard her phone make a noise, since she was a bitch, she looked at it, with a smirk taking over her face. She took picture of the messages with her own phone. When Aria got back from the bathroom, Alison murmured a half ass excuse to leave. She printed out the pictures she took when she got back home, folded them and put them into an envelope. The next day Fitz was fired and Aria wore longer clothes.

 **[Emily's Secret]**

Emily Fields, Rosewood Highs resident sweetheart, poster child for innocence. Or so everyone thought. A picture tarnished her good girl reputation in one morning, and Alison DiLaurentis had everything to do with it. At Noel Kahn's back to school party, Emily shared a kiss with the new girl, A.K.A, Maya St. Germain in a photo booth. Alison got the picture from out of the slot, and she had a reason to be angry. She and Emily use to go way back, they became best friends at 5 years old, more than friends behind closed doors at 14. She used the picture against Emily. She wasn't going to do anything with the picture, Alison was just holding it over her head, showing Emily that she had all the control. That was until she went to the library during her free period, wanting to get some peace and quiet in her favorite spot, as she was walking over there she saw the two girls, already occupying the area; Emily with her tilted back, and her eyes closed, her face showed complete bliss, and Maya with one hand under the table, and the other perched under her chin. She had a stupid smirk on her face. Alison wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on, and she absolutely hated it. A plan formulated in her pretty little head. The next day, Emily went to school, and got a lot of looks that ranged from from curiosity to disgust to lust. Then she saw it, it was the picture from the party of her and Maya taped right to her locker. Under it, it read:

 **Should have been more careful, Kisses- A**

* * *

Spencer was the one who initiated the plan, realizing that she had something in common with the other girls: Alison DiLaurentis ruined their lives. So, she left a note in each of their lockers telling them to meet her in the library during lunch. The note said:

 **If you want to get back at Alison, Come to the library at lunch.**

When Emily got there, Hanna and Aria were already seated around in the back, they looked to be having a conversation. One of them must've called this meeting, Emily thought.

"Did you call this little get together?" Hanna asked, before she was even seated.

"No," Emily shook her head, taking a seat, "I just assu-"

"You're all here." Spencer's voice boomed, walking into the library.

"Hastings?" Emily questioned, They were both athletes, of course they called each other by last name, "You put that note in my locker?"

"Yup," She said approaching the table, "I put a note in all your lockers."

"Hey, Spencer." Aria greeted, all of them knew the other, they were all popular, they just ran in different circles.

She responded with a wave, now standing in front of the table.

"So," Spencer started, "I've summoned all of you here today because we all have something in common."

"Summoned?" Hanna mouthed To Aria who rolled her eyes.

Spencer ignored it, "Alison DiLaurentis ruined each of your lives, including mine."

"Okay, so I get how she ruined our lives," Hanna pointed to spencer and herself, "But I don't get how she ruined your lives." She pointed to Emily and Aria.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You know that girl that dated Mr. Fitz?"

"You know her?"

"I am her."

"Okay. Wow." Hanna turned to Emily, "How did she ruin your life? If anything she helped you."

Emily scoffed, "She outed me."

"I know that, you're like the shiny object in the rumour mill, everyone wants a piece of you."

"Ew."

Hanna continued, "I hear people talk about you all the time, your like, famous."

"You don't get it," Emily shook her head, "Everything is much harder now, and my mom knows."

"What's the problem with that?" Aria scrunched her eyebrows.

"The problem is she found out from someone else, then she cried about it. Now every Sunday after church, we go to Philadelphia to see one of those anti-gay counselors. Since my dad's not home, I have to go. She treats me as if I'm some broken doll, that needs to be fixed."

"That's pretty sick." Hanna frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she wiped a tear forming in her eye, "It's just infuriating. I get notes in my locker from jesus freaks telling me I'm going to hell, and I get called 'dyke' in the hallway on my way to class."

"God," Aria breathed out, "Alison is such a bitch."

"I could start walking you to class if that would help." Hanna offered.

Emily gave her a small nod.

Spencer watched the whole interaction, 'We will make great friends' Were her thoughts, "See," she said, "This is why we have to get back at Alison."

Hanna shrugged, "I'm in."

"Me too." Emily seconded.

They all looked at Aria expectedly.

"Fine," She rolled her eyes, "As long as we don't go to prison."

* * *

They hung out at Emily's after school, while her mom was in the living room, they were in the kitchen. Apparently, Pam thought they were gonna have some kind of orgy if they went up to her room. Aria suggested that they start of with something simple, like a prank. The first prank the four girls pulled was during home room. Since Emily and Spencer got to school before most, they put blue paint on Alison's chair. She sat directly in the middle; The center of attention.

Alison normally came in a few minutes late, it was perfect. Spencer and Aria sat on either side of the front row, Emily and Hanna sat in the very back on opposite sides, so they could all watch without being too close.

Alison finally got to class looking like she just walked out of a fashion catalogue, her hair in perfect golden waves falling down her back, she had on sunglasses, pushed on top of her head perfectly, sipping on a vanilla latte from The Brew, she was wearing a white sundress that fell a little above her knees, and a jean jacket. Emily guessed it was designer.

"Glad you could find time in your busy schedule to join us, Ms. DiLaurentis." The new english teacher, Mr. Carlson smiled, he was young, not as young as Fitz, but young, he had a fun loving attitude that made all his students fall in love with him, well not Aria, she learned her lesson.

"Sorry Mr. C," she said sitting down in the seat. Emily was nervous she'd never done anything like this before, it was thrilling and terrifying. She could feel her heart in her ears, the steady thumping against her rib cage. She locked eyes with Hanna before all hell broke loose.

"What the _HELL?_!" Alison screeched, shooting up from her chair. She had paint on her jacket and dress.

"Language." Mr. Carlson scolded, turning around to face the aggravated blonde. She was fuming.

"Fuck language," she looked around the room at all her classmates shocked face, her eyes zoned in on Emily who looked different all the others but Alison knew that expression all too well, she was trying to contain her laughter. Emily froze as she met Alison's eyes, they were a shade darker, pouring all her anger and hatred into the glare she was sending her.

"Did you do this!?" she practically yelled, Emily was at a loss of word, all she could do was shake her head.

"Everyone let's calm down," Mr. Carlson tried to get his class together, "Alison, why don't you go to the nurs-" Her head snapped toward him, causing him to stop talking. She turned her head back to Emily, starting to walk closer to her, a conniving smirk taking over Alison's face, "If this was some trick to get me to take my clothes off it didn't work," Emily heard a few people gasp, Alison never acknowledged Emily, only that one time with the whole outing situation, she looked to Hanna, Aria, and Spencer and they all had the same look on their faces: Confusion and concern.

"I'm not a _dyke_ ," Alison sneered, staring directly in Emily's eyes, people started to laugh, "I do-"

Emily grabbed her back and flew out the door before she finished her sentence, Alison had a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna exchanged looks, as Alison walked out the door.

* * *

It took awhile for the girls to find Emily after the whole paint episode, when they did find her she was in the Natatorium, swimming like her life depended on it, gliding from one side to another, gracefully, elegantly. They waited until Emily realized their presence. When she finally did, she swam to the side of the pool, hoisting herself up on her elbows.

Aria was the first to break the silence, starting off with a soft, "How are you?"

"As fine as I could be in this situation." she answered distantly, it was like she wasn't even in front of them, instead miles away.

Silence filled the air around them until Hanna groaned, loudly.

Spencer threw her a side-eyed glance, raising an eyebrow, "Are you okay? Or does it smell like too much physical activity in here?" She teased.

The blonde scoffed in return, "Bite me, Hastings."

Aria giggled and Emily cracked a smile.

"I would, but you're not my type" She retorted.

"Oh please," Hanna smirked, "I'm _everyone's_ type." She shifted her eyes to Emily, "Right, Em?"

"Shut Up."

And with that, they talked until next period started, cracking jokes, laughing like they'd known each other for ages. It was natural, they fit.

Little did they know it was just the beginning.

* * *

They became fast friends because of Alison and decided not to pursue their plan of destroying her life, their friendship was a gift they were all grateful for. They were all best friends but, Spencer and Aria had a really close bond that they liked to call Sparia, same with Emily and Hanna, who formed Hannily. They became one of the most popular groups in school, they were all happy, and most importantly:

They didn't _care_ about Alison.

Well that was until people started to think she gave up being a bitch after laying low for a little while, someone _actually_ sat in her seat. What kind of shit is that? How could someone just _sit_ in a chair that doesn't belong to them? It's unheard of. So she had to do something to get the other students to know she was still head bitch. She went for something easy, yet equally terrible. And who better to do it to than the person she hates most in her miserable world:

Emily Fields.

It was simple, she put blue hair dye in the swimmers shampoo. It was basically a wake up call to the entire student body that she was a force to be reckoned with. Then Alison realized that was too much of a basic bitch move, so she did something else much more evil than the hair dye.

* * *

"Come on, Em," Hanna banged on the door, "Open up."

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna heard a click on the other side before the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Emily. Her hair was thrown up into a messy, her face was free of make up, she had on plaid pajama pants, and a black tank top, with a tan cardigan to complete her outfit.

Emily folded her arms, "Are you guy's gonna come in, or stand there like a bunch of weirdos?"

Hanna pushed pass Emily, already walking up the stairs. Aria and Spencer greeted her properly at the door before following Hanna, Emily went last.

Hanna was laid out like a starfish on Emily's bed, Aria was sitting on the bay window, and Spencer sat in the desk chair. They were all looking at Emily.

"I was laying there, You know," She said to Hanna.

"I know," Hanna rolled her eyes, "I can practically _feel_ your sadness on my back."

"You're hilarious, Marin." Emily deadpanned, nudging Hanna over, sitting on her own bed.

"Em," Aria said softly, "We know it's not true."

"But do we though?" Hanna questioned.

Spencer grabbed a miniature heart pillow from Emily's desk and chucked it a Hanna's head, "We do."

"God," Hanna rubbed her head, "I was kidding," She threw it back at Spencer, who caught it, and placed it back on the desk.

"Maya broke up with me." Emily simply stated.

"What?"

"Why?"

"That bitch."

Aria shot Hanna a dirty look Hanna, before turning to her other friend, "Why did she break up with you? I thought you guys were okay."

Emily grabbed her phone of her bedside table and tossed it to the tiny brunette, "Check my phone."

"Whoa," Aria said unlocking Emily's phone, "You're blowing up." There were texts asking if the rumor was true, some people said she was disgusting, others asking if they could see, which in Aria's opinion was really gross. She scrolled through the messages until she got to Maya's name, the text read:

 _I know you don't have guy parts, but I just couldn't deal. I'm sorry._

"She broke up with you because of a rumor she knew wasn't true?" Aria looked to Emily for a response.

"Yup."

"I really wanna kick her ass right now." Hanna groaned.

The girls snickered, "Hanna, and I mean this in the nicest way possible," Emily turned her face to the heated blonde, "she would kick your ass."

Hanna punched Emily on the arm, "Well we've gotta do something."

"Yeah but you're focused on the wrong _person_." Spencer reasoned, "It was Alison who started this stupid rumor, and Shana backed her up."

"Do you know why she hates you so much Em?" Aria asked.

Emily was staring of into space, with an intense look in her eyes.

"Em?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know why she hates you?" She repeated.

Emily contemplated telling her friends about her past, because she was afraid they would see her as a terrible person.

"Because I hurt her first."

* * *

Emily explained to Hanna Aria, and Spencer about how she knows Alison DiLaurentis, no, how she use to know Alison DiLaurentis. She told them about how they went from friends, to best friends, to _more_ than friends. She told them about how Alison use to be her favorite person in the world, how they used to do everything together. She told them about how when they were 13 they had their first real kiss. And she also told them about them about the night that it all went downhill for them, she told them about when Alison's brother, Jason walked in on them. Emily freaked out on Alison because she was scared about her family finding out, she's pretty sure she had a panic attack because she couldn't remember what she said to Alison, it was like she was going through the motions, not actually living, just watching from a muted stand point. Emily begged her friends to stay quiet before she started talking, she didn't want any interruptions or she wouldn't be able to get through her story. She also didn't look up because she didn't want to see the disappointment on her friends faces. She did shed a few tears though.

"I know, I know," Emily sniffled, "I'm a terrible person." She didn't want so see the disappointment on her friends faces.

"No, No, you're not a terrible person," Hanna hugged Emily, "You just freaked out."

'Yeah, Em," Aria sat on the hugging Emily as well, "It was totally normal to freak out, you were scared."

"I-I tried to apologize the next day, but when I got there she slammed the door." Emily cried, "I-I don't ev-even _know_ what I said to make her hate me."

Spencer stood from her seat walking over to Emily's bed joining the hug, "Calm down Em, it's her loss. You're an amazing person."

"Thanks guys."

They stayed like that until Aria said she was squished and Hanna said said she was so small she forgot she was there, and they all started laughing and couldn't stop.

* * *

Emily finally returned returned to school after many, _many_ arguments with her mom when she told her she couldn't stay in her house all the time. Pam called it unhealthy, Emily called it bullshit. School was hard to say the least, but her friends were her rock, they were there for her. She got weird look and stares, but it never went beyond that, Emily thinks it's because they're afraid of her or something. On her third day back to school, things went South, like really South. At lunch they were having a little debate about what the best Netflix show is better, Spencer was going on a little rant about how Stranger Things is a child's show, and that Black Mirror fucked your mind in a good way, Alison was passing by with Shana in tow who had a cup of ice cold water in her hands, which she dumped right in Emily's lap. The entire cafeteria went silent until Shana said, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake your little friend." People started to laugh and Emily was mortified, her heart started to race, she felt a little light headed, as the laughing went on she saw red.

* * *

"Em," She heard a fuzzy voice call her name, "Emily!" The voice was louder, "Can you hear me? Em?"

"What?" She answered, finally coming out of her fog. Spencer was standing in front of her, Hanna was on the phone in a different corner of the classroom they were in. Aria was walking into the room with paper towels, bottled waters, and rubbing alcohol.

"Thank god, you're Okay." Spencer breathed out, pulling Emily into a tight hug.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She groaned, furrowing her eyebrows, tilting her head. She felt pain coming from her ribs, nose, head, and mouth, it hurt, a lot.

Aria came closer to her, placing the contents in her hand on the desk in front of Emily, "I'm sorry, Em, but this is gonna hurt." She grabbed a paper towel, handing it to Emily, telling her wipe her nose, while she grabbed another paper towel pouring rubbing alcohol on it. She cleaned the scratches on Emily's face as gently as she could.

Spencer had been staring at her the whole time, analyzing her, "Emily?"

Emily hummed in response since she couldn't talk properly with Aria in her face.

"What exactly do you remember from the cafeteria?"

"Uhm…" She trailed off, looking up in thought, "I-I remember us talking. A-And Shana spilling water on me. Next thing I know we're in here."

"So you just," Spencer paused, choosing her next words carefully, "blanked out what happened in there?"

"I-I think so." She squinted, "What happened?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Spencer pressed.

"N-No, I don-"

"Oh come on," Hanna shoved her phone into her pocket, "Give her a break." She reached for Emily's hand, inhaling sharply at her bruised knuckles. "I just got off the phone with Mona, she said they sent McCullers to the ER."

Emily looked from Spencer to Hanna, panicked, "What? Why"

She looked at her friends, they all had worried looks on their faces, "Di-Did _I_ do it?"

"Em you have to calm down." Aria watched helplessly as her friend had a freak out.

"I-I-I didn't-I'm sorry I-I-" She couldn't breath, She couldn't see, everything was screwed.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay. You did what you had to do." Spencer placed a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder, "If-"

"No!" Emily protested, shooting up from her seat, pain spreading through her body, tears burning in her eyes, "I _hurt_ somebody, I'm a _monster_!"

Spencer stood up to Emily, "Listen to me, Em. If you didn't fight back _you_ would be the one at the hospital not her."

"But-"

"But Nothing!" Spencer shoved her pointer finger above Emily's chest, "After you pushed Shana she punched you in the face and when you hit her back, your 'so called' teammates attacked you. They started it, you finished it. _None_ of this is your fault." She finished firmly, pulling Emily into another hug, they held each other tightly.

"I hate what I did." She whispered into Spencer's neck. Emily had never been more disgusted with herself.

* * *

After the whole fight in the cafeteria, the principle decided Emily needed time to 'cool off' with everything that was going on, so she had permission to not go to school as long as she did the assignments given to her by her teachers, who were informed about the situation. Technically, she was suspended for a week, but it wasn't gonna go on her permanent record. Maybe it was pity for the rumors, or pity for getting jumped in front of most of the student body, could be both. Who knows? Which leads to why they're sitting in Spencer's bedroom, on a Friday night, a little tipsy, blasting music, while playing Mario Kart, Aria wasn't tipsy, she was drunk, but still. They were having children's fun while the rest of the school was at 'The Party of The Year' at Noel Kahn's cabin. They didn't mind though, they were perfectly content with each other. At one point Hanna quit because she kept losing, so they let her sulk alone and continued to play. Hanna stared out the window, looking at Alison's house, no one was home. It was Friday, people had things to do. Then a light bulb lit up over her head like she was a cartoon character.

"Hey, Spence?" Hanna called out to her.

"Yeah, Han." She responded, not even paying attention.

"How long would I go to jail for vandalism?"

"Uh...Well, that depends on if whose property you destroyed decided to press charges, assuming they had the right evidence that is. You'll then be placed under arrest, but there's no telling how long the judge would want you in prison. But since you're a minor there's little to no chance of you going Juvy. Community service, or house arrest at best." She paused the game, turning toward her friend, "Why?"

"I think we should trash the DiLaurentis house." She smirked, causing Spencer's jaw to drop, Emily's eyes to widen, and Aria to choke on her drink.

"Are you _out_ of your mind!" Spencer asked, disbelief coating her voice.

"No, Just-just hear me out. Please," She pleaded, "If we wear gloves and put our hair up it would be _soooo_ easy, We don't even have to do the whole house, just her room."

Aria shrugged, "Why not. I'm totally in."

"Yes!" The bubbly blonde cheered.

"Now you guys have to help us," Hanna grinned, "Can't break up Hannily and Sparia."

"Oh what the hell, I'm in." Emily chugged her drink, "Let's fuck shit up."

"That's what I'm talking about." Hanna high fived Emily.

"Oh come on, Em. We're the responsible ones, you're not supposed to condone this behavior." Spencer whined.

"Loosen up, Spence. What's the worst that could happen?" Emily shot her a reassuring smile.

There was paint and tools in the barn, out in Spencer's yard. They put on gloves, their hair in sleek buns, and dressed in all black. Spencer picked the lock, and they went in. The first room they did was Alison's, which was supposed to be the only room, but they all got some sort of sick pleasure from 'Fucking shit up' as Emily called it. They wrote _**A**_ notes on the wall and mirror in red lipstick, painted over her mattress after tearing the sheets off. They slammed Hammers threw the wall. It was all so…. _Exhilarating_. They literally trashed the entire house, but when Kenneth and Jessica got home, that wasn't their main priority.

* * *

They sat at the cold, medal table, and shared the same scared look.

"I can't believe we did this." Spencer whispered to herself.

"Oh god." Emily cried, "My parents are gonna kill me."

"This can't be happening." Aria repeated over and over.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Hanna blamed herself for her stupid idea, even though her friends didn't.

The girls looked up as a detective walked into the interrogation room, "I am Detective Wilden. I will be handling your case." He looked at each girl's face, evaluating them. "Now the family decided not to press charges, considering the situation," The girls exchanged looks, relief flooding their faces.

"Don't get to excited now," He smirked for a split second, "Alison Dilaurentis was murdered in her house last night,"

Gasps echoed through the room.

"And we have reason the believe you four did it."

* * *

 ** _How was this one? Oh, and the announcement is I'm writing a real fanfic, not just One-Shots. It's gonna suck, but you should still read it._**


	5. Fifth

_Alright so, I know this isn't a song fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I saw a prompt where Emison switches personalities, and I thought it was funny. This is an AU sooooooo, whatever happens, happens. Oh and this is in Spencer's POV just cause. I'm exaggerating for most if this fic._

Spencer sat at The Brew, waiting for her coffee, which was taking _way_ to long in her opinion, she needed to get to school. Spencer look up to see Hanna, one of her best friends walk in with her phone being her only care. Spencer stood up to greet the blonde, she walked over and tapped Hanna on the shoulder, causing her to spin around huff out a dramatic breath.

"Dammit, Spencer," she clutched her chest. "You scared me half to death."

"We're in a crowded coffee shop," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Who did you think I was?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, Some creep?"

Spencer rubbed her temples, It's too early for this and she hasn't had her coffee. As if someone were reading her mind, her name was called for her coffee. She walked over to grab her drink. She walked over to the door grabbing the handle-

"Spencer, what are you doing?!" Hanna asked from the line.

"Leaving."

"Like hell you are. You're my ride." She accused pointedly.

"Uhm, since when?" Spencer crossed her arms, tilting her head.

"Since I walked here and you didn't." Running her fingers through her hair, sending a semi-harsh glare to her friend.

"How do you know I didn't?" Spencer _really_ needed to get to school and Hanna was just gonna hold her up.

"Because you're you, and you're gonna wait for me," Hanna instructed her firmly turning around, telling Spencer that the conversation was over.

Spencer stomped her foot as if she were a child about the throw a tantrum.

 _So I could leave now and deal with the consequences later._ Spencer thought, looking at the door then back at Hanna.

 _Leave and Consequences Or Hanna_

 _Leave and Consequences Or Hanna_

 _Leave and Conseque-_

"Let's go, Spencer!" Spencer the blonde practically screamed in her ear, causing Spencer to jump 3 feet in the air.

"How did you get your coffee so fast?" She whined following Hanna to _her own_ car.

Spencer stood at her locker taking her books out, Hanna was next to her talking to Mona about some sale. She shut her locker, turning around leaning on it and saw Aria and Alison walking over to them, Aria was wearing zebra striped leather pants, a black shirt tucked into them, and a red leather jacket with her signature feather earrings. Alison was wearing a white V-neck, black skinny jeans, some Vans and a flannel- _a what_?

Spencer did a double take at her friends, Aria had a confused look on her face. Alison had a small smile and a light blush coating her pale cheeks.

Aria and Alison approached their friends, Aria sent her a ' _help me_ ' look, and Alison smiled brightly, "Hi guys."

"Uh, Hi, Ali," Hanna spoke first, considering everyone else was shocked.

Spencer swallowed, "Hey."

Alison's eyes cut to Mona, everyone one around them held their breaths, knowing how this could end. "Hey, Mona."

"Hi, Alison." Mona greeted stiffly.

"Don't be silly, Call me Ali." She responded with a small giggle, and a blush forming across her face.

Spencer's eyes widened, Hanna jaw fell to the floor, and Aria's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Hi, Ali," Mona said looking at Hanna like she had an answer to what the hell was going on.

Alison's eyes scanned everyone, "Where's Emily?"

As if on cue, the double doors opened, and everyone turned their attention to them.

Spencer is pretty sure white smoke crowd around the person walking through the door.

" _Holy Shit._ " Hanna gawked at the door.

It was Emily fucking Fields. In Gucci sunglasses, a white sundress that barely reached mid-thigh, and _Heels_. Emily doesn't wear heels unless she has to. Emily walked through the halls with everyone staring at her, and people _parted_ for her. People only parted for Hanna and Alison.

She was eating up the attention, she even lifted up her sunglasses to send a wink to some freshman, who _fainted_.

Emily reached her friends, perching the sunglasses on the top of her perfectly curled hair looking at her friends, rolling her eyes when she reached Mona, "Girls," Then she looked at Alison.

"Hey, Ali," Emily smirked, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind the now shy girl's ear.

Alison put her head down avoiding, the brunettes gaze. "H-Hi, Emily."

Spencer thinks they'll have to take her to the ER with all the blood rushing to her face. She looks at all her friend's faces, and they all look just as dumbfounded as her.

Emily doesn't smirk unless she's joking around, and now it doesn't seem like she's joking around.

"Emily?" Hanna starts off hesitantly,

Emily's eyes darkened as she turns to Hanna, "What?" She asked harshly.

Hanna scoffed taken aback by Emily's behavior. "Okay, I don't know if this little makeover is the reason you're being a bitch," She waved her hand at Emily's outfit, "But if you talk to me like that again I'll-"

"You'll what, _Hanna_ ," Emily challenged, a cruel smirk making its way onto her face, "gain the weight back and sit on me?"

Hanna lunged at Emily, who jumped back amused, "I'm gonna kick your ass, Fields."

Spencer held her back, she didn't want any of her friends to end up killing each other. More specifically, Hanna to beat Emily with her own heel.

"Emily," Ali said with a disappointed look on her face. Emily looked at her with remorse, an emotion that passed as soon as it came to be. Emily huffed, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, Let's go, Alison." She ordered.

Alison looked back and forth between Emily and her friends. "I'm sorry, she's just-"

"Ali!"

"Sorry." She said before scurrying to follow Emily.

The four remaining girls stared at them not knowing what to do until Aria started to giggle.

"What?" Hanna asked.

" _You'll what Hanna,_ " Aria Mocked, " _gain the weight back and sit on me_."

"It wasn't even that funny!" She shrieked.

"It kinda was," Spencer shrugged a playful smirk on her lips.

"Ugh!" She groaned walking away, Mona followed stifling her laughter.

Spencer Hastings has had many weird things happen in her presence, but Emily and Alison take to cake for being the weirdest. Emily flirted with almost everyone she came in contact with, even _boys_. Emily avoids boys unless she's friends with them. Alison, on the other hand, was an angel the whole day she was only missing the Halo. During lunch, Emily either rolled her eyes or muttered something snarky under her breath. The thing that baffled her the most is their little run-in with Paige. Emily called her pigskin, then Alison made her apologize, and Then she apologized for her. Paige walked away muttering 'This is a dream.' Over and over again.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna stood at the exit, waiting for Emily and Alison.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this is a dream," Aria said looking out for the two missing girls.

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, "I love and hate bitchy Emily, and I love when Ali's all nice, she gets so cute when she blushes." Hanna gushed at the thought of Ali being shy.

"Okay, crush much." Spencer teased

"No, it's just really weird to see Ali so nice." Hanna defended.

"What are we talking about?" Mona walked up to the little circle.

"Emily and Alison." Came Hanna's response.

"Oh weird and weirder," Mona took a sip out of her water bottle.

"Which one is weird and which one is weirder?" Aria asked grabbing Mona's water bottle taking a sip of her own.

"Alison's weird and Emily's weirder." Mona clarified snatching her water bottle back.

"I can see that," Spencer agreed, nodding.

"But you have to admit, mean Emily is kinda hot," she responded, and they all gave her a look.

"What?" Mona shrugged, "I'm not gay, but I'd totally hit that."

"Okay," Spencer drawled out. Then she noticed Alison and Emily walk out the doors, Emily was scowling, something she never did, and Alison had her head down.

"We're all hanging at Spencer's wanna come?" Hanna asked Mona, grabbing her water like Aria did, taking a sip.

Mona snatched her water back, looking at Emily and Alison then back at Hanna.

"Yeah, No. I think I'll pass," She said finally, "Yeah, I'd rather get hit by a car, Or die in a plane crash."

"Okay. Okay. Mona, we get it you don't wanna hang out." Aria said stopping her.

"Later, Han," Mona said walking away.

Ali and Emily approached the group, Emily looked annoyed and Alison seemed happy to see her friends.

"Sorry we're late, Alison apologized, looping her arm through Hannas, "Emily took too long in the bathroom."

Emily rolled her eyes for what must be the hundredth time today. "Perfection takes time."

Spencer gaped at Emily, she never cared that much about how she looked.

"Whose car are we taking, my mom dropped me off? Emily looked at all of them individually.

"I gave Hanna a ride." Spencer offered.

"And I gave Aria a ride," Alison spoke up.

Emily looked between the two of them before her sites settled on Spencer, "Your car is better." She said snatching Spencer's keys walking over to the car. Missing the way Alison's face fell.

"Technically it's an SUV," Spencer told her teasingly.

Emily stopped in her track turning around, "Did I ask?"

"No, I-"

"Then what made you think I cared?" She spat rudely, before continuing her walk to the SUV.

"Good luck, Spence." Hanna patted her on the back twice.

"What?" Spencer said in total disbelief, yanking the blonde's hand. "No. Uh-uh. I drove you, now you're coming with us. I'm not staying in the car with her by myself."

Hanna looked back at Ali and Aria, who was now entering Ali's car. She made a quick decision, bringing Spencer's hand and biting her, hard.

"What the fuck!?" Spencer yelled at Hanna's running form. She watched as she jumped in front of Ali's car, hastily jumping in the back before the car drove off, tires screeching like they were in a movie.

"Spencer, Hurry up!" Emily yelled from the SUV.

"Fuck you, Hanna Marin." Spencer muttered to herself.

The ride to Spencer house was awkward, to say the least. Well awkward to Spencer, Emily didn't seem to care about anything but her phone. Spencer didn't make conversation because if Emily pushes her buttons she's probably gonna wrap her car around a pole.

When they got to her house, Emily got out of the car, not even bothering to say thank you. Spencer rolled her eyes. _Divas_ , She thought.

Emily didn't even knock she just walked through the door. Spencer's patience was wearing thin she extremely close to hitting the now bitchy girl with a shovel.

Spencer walked in her house to see Melissa sitting on the couch, reading a book, Emily going through her fridge, (She couldn't complain because Hanna did it _all_ the time.) and the rest of the girls sitting at the kitchen island laughing about something. Emily pulled a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish food ice cream, she grabbed a spoon, about to pop off the lid.

"You can't eat that," Melissa said from across the room not even casting another look, at the girl.

"Why not?" She retorted taking the lid off anyway. Melissa was slightly taken aback but quickly regained composure.

"Because I said so." She said in a duh tone standing up, walking over to the girl with a glare, that made grown men cry.

"Sweetie," Emily said looking her up and down taking a chunk of ice cream putting it in her mouth dragging the spoon out slowly. "I'm doing you a favor."

"Who do you think you are?" Melissa stood close to Emily anger radiating off her.

Emily looked over at Spencer, ignoring Melissa completely. "Doesn't she have her own house?"

"Oh right," Emily smirked, "Ian uses it to fuck high school freshman."

"You little _BITCH_!"

Gasps went around the room as Melissa wrapped her hands around Emily's neck.

Spencer tried to pull Melissa off Emily, but she had a death grip on the girl's throat.

All the screaming caused Veronica and Peter to come in from Peter's study. Peter rushed over, using all his strength to pull Melissa off Emily. Emily dropped to the floor in coughing fit.

"What is going on?" Veronica asked incredulously, lowering herself to Emily.

"Sh-she at-attack-, Emily coughed, "attacked m-me."

"Melissa." Veronica shook her head disappointed.

"She's lying!" Melissa shrieked, trying to get out of her father's grasp.

"Girls?"

Spencer shrugged mouth agape, looking at Emily's pleading eyes, then back at Melissa smug angry eyes. "She attacked her."

The other girls nodded too.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Veronica said standing up, helping Emily stand up as well.

"Sh-She ate my ice cream an-"

"She ate your ice cream?" Veronica asked firmly.

"Yeah, an-"

"You tried to kill her over ice cream!"

"No, I-"

"Just go to the barn."

"But mom I-"

"The barn Melissa." She said with finality in her voice.

Melissa sent harsh glares at all of them before leaving the house.

"I'm so Sorry Emily." Veronica rubbed the girl's arm.

"It's okay," she sniffled "I just didn't know she hated me."

"Oh Emily," She pulled the girl into a hug. "Do you want us to take you to the ER?"

"You don't need to, mom," Spencer cut in, "We'll take her."

"Sorry, Emily," she said again. Walking out the door, Peter followed.

The whole house was silent until Emily and Alison started laughing.

"I did not see that coming." Ali croaked out.

"Yeah, who knew your sister was so violent, Spence." Emily joked, her signature smile taking over her face.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck just happened," Hanna announced rubbing her temples.

Alison finished giggling. "Last night-"

"I don't need those details," Hanna smirked.

"Do want to hear the story or not?" Alison snapped back.

"There she is," Aria muttered under her breath.

"Babe calm down," Emily said rubbing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Wait, Babe?" Hanna screeched happily, "They're together, You both owe me Ten bucks." She finished looking at Spencer and Aria, holding out her hand.

"You'll get your money after they tell us what just happened," Aria said, Looking between the two girls.

"Alright," Emily said clapping once, "So, last night we were talking about how to tell you guys, then Alison suggested we switch personalities because we were watching 'Freaky Friday'."

"And she went along with it because I'm me." Alison finished for her.

"We should have known this was a prank," Spencer grumbled taking out a ten dollar bill. "There is no way Emily would act like a complete bitch for no reason."

"So I'm a complete bitch?" Alison countered raising an eyebrow.

"No," Spencer smirked. "Not a _complete_ bitch."

"Shut up, Hastings."

"Okay, okay, This is fun in all, but we have to get to the emergency room, Emily just fainted."


End file.
